His Punishment
by animechick725
Summary: Based on an imagine I wrote on tumblr ( ) Loki has been punished by Odin, his punishment is not being able to be with you in your final days. Loki X Reader. Some fluff but there's pain. Tell me what you all think. If you think there should be more to this.


Backstory: You were in a relationship with Loki. But ever since New York he has been taken to Asgard to go through his punishment. I don't own anything with Marvel or its Characters.

* * *

He never thought something like this could ever happen. He had sworn he had taken every single precaution. Everything he could to keep your relationship hidden from the world. You had thought it was because he was ashamed that he fell for a mortal such as you but it wasn't that at all. Loki had many enemies some you knew of and many you didn't. Nothing broke your heart more than knowing you were never going to see him again because he was being held for his crimes on Asgard. And even if he found a way to escape soon, you weren't going to last much longer. All the Avengers visited you, offering you flowers and kind words and well wishes but nothing could save you now. They all knew it, and they all knew what you wanted most was unattainable.

Why had you fallen for the God of Lies? The God of Mischief who had done so many wrong things? What could you two possibly have in common? Loneliness...emptiness...emotions you both knew very well. You never had a family, jumping from foster home to foster home all your life cause no one wanted a child with this inevitably fatal disease. But you're increasingly intelligent and it was one of the things that drew Loki to you. You've always been smart, you've always been brave, and you were always ready for your inevitable end at the hand of cystic fibrosis but as you thought of the frost giant you loved with all your heart you were more scared of death now than you ever were before in your entire life.

Loki was a mess to say the least. He sat there in his cell looking more destroyed than he had ever been in his entire life and that had been a long time. He knew very little about human diseases, but he knew if he had the means to study them he could save your life and while he was with you his magic already started to prolong your life, putting your disease at bay. But now Loki was in a cell on Asgard far away from you and his only connection to you was being able to watch you in his cell as you slowly died without his help. Having to see you at your weak points missing him and wanting him near. And he wanted the same more than anything else. He wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms once more. His way of watching you was a crystal ball within his cell. Cliche yes but it was the only thing Odin would allow so he could gaze upon your face again. But this had been the worse punishment of all. He couldn't save you. He couldn't end your suffering like he had promised. And he couldn't be with you in your final moments. Soon now you would only be a memory in his mind. An ache in his heart. The one thing he wanted more than to become King. He watched you now as you were reading a book. It had been a book he had taken from Asgard's library for you to read and it was the last one he had ever given you before he had been arrested for his crimes. He watched your shaky hands slowly turn the page. Your soft skin was now permanently indented with the cord from the oxygen tank. Your eyes swollen and red from the many times he watched you cry, crying out his name and your love for him in agony. Why had things turned out this way? Why had everything become so cruel? Had he truly deserved all of this? To watch the one woman that he could love more than his mother, die so far away? No, no one deserved this. Certainly you didn't and neither did Loki. He breathed in. Your H/C hair cascaded down your shoulders. What was once filled with life was now dull down your shoulders. Those E/C eyes that he loved seemed to have lost their spark while still maintaining their beauty. The smile that he longed to see looking at him again had never returned since he was taken.

He casted the blame of your soon impending death on everyone...but now as he sat there watching you as your life was slowly coming to an end, he knew he had no one to blame for your soon demise other than himself. He knew he should have escaped with you while he had the chance and kept you with him until the end of both of your days slowly healing you and caring for you and loving you till the end of time. He turned his attention back to your hands as you closed the book noticing the Avengers ,besides Thor, walking into see you. He saw a smile adorn your face but this wasn't the smile you had when you were with him. This smile was a sad smile, and it all the more hurt him the same that he couldn't truly see your smile again once more. Loki sensed the presence of someone walking near his cell, but he paid them no mind as his eyes were fixated on you. All he wanted was you. He heard someone calling his name but it wasn't your voice so he didn't care as he continued to stare at you.

"Loki." The voice was next to him now and he knew this voice better than anyone. His brother Thor. The one who had brought him back to Asgard in chains and away from you.

"Leave Thor...or I'm liable to hurt you." He said coldly. His skin was a dark shade of blue and he touched the crystal ball gently as he gazed upon you in need. He had never felt so helpless...or alone. He knew once you had taken your last breath that you would be gone and he would be alone again.

"Loki...she doesn't have much time left...I know you can sense tha-"

"LEAVE BROTHER! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER!" That was one thing Loki hated. Anyone speaking about you as if they knew you on the level he did. No one knew you like Loki did. He was your everything, your first boyfriend, your first love, your first kiss. You had given yourself to him in every way possible. There was a part of his heart only you had been able to reach. You were the only one who made him realize that being king wasn't important to him anymore. Because he was a king in your eyes...and you were the queen in his.

"Brother, she had a wish...I've come to fulfill it. But if we are to do this we have to move quickly." Thor explained calmly. He knew his brother loved you...and in a way Thor loved you as well. He knew his brother was never going to be the same anymore once you were gone. He had to make amends in someway.

"If we move now Loki, father won't know you're gone until it is too late. She wants you there Loki." Loki turned to his brother in slight shock but he wasted no time rising to his feet.

He needed to see you.

* * *

As you sat there reminiscing with the Avengers about their most recent mission and the few laughs that they brought with them you couldn't help but fake a soft smile. These were your friends yes but if it hadn't been for the-

You shook your head erasing the thought from your mind. You knew what Loki had done was terrible and all the same you still loved him with every bone in your body. Your skin longing for his touch, hearing his voice say your name over and over again. His strong yet cold arms wrapping around you. His arms always had the ability to make you feel safe, to make you unstoppable and immortal.

But you weren't.

"Y/N, I know you miss him…" Natasha came over and held your hand and you offered her a sad but soft smile.

"Its okay Nat...I'm not mad at any of you." Your smile seemed to warm the hearts of everyone around you. Which only seemed to make it more difficult for them to realize that you were to say goodbye. The doctors had been blunt, today you would more than likely take your last breath. You almost wished that they had given you medicine so that you may pass in your sleep. But whenever they gave you medicine to help you sleep, you didn't dream. Your dreams were the only way to see Loki now. You left out a soft sigh before you felt a terrible coughing fit come about. You saw everyone jolt toward you but you sat up and covered your mouth and your eyes had closed. You heard a soft gasp from someone in the room and you assumed it was Natasha or maybe even Wanda. A cold hand came over and touched your shoulder. The rough skinned cold hand but gentle showing his nobility. You continued to cough but you forced yourself to look up and your eyes met with the soft ones you had longed to see. He was panting no doubt because he had run through the hospital. His hand came up to your throat releasing a cool energy to stop your coughing fit and you couldn't help but stare at him. Thor had heard your prayer. Thor had been probably the only Avenger who hadn't come to see you. So you remembered one night praying hoping he would hear you. Cause all you wanted was to see Loki once more. A smiled graced your face as tears ran down your cheek. The one smile Loki had been longing to see, made that all the more painful knowing that it would be the last time he could see it. The others quietly backed away out of the room to give you some privacy but you paid no attention. All your attention was on the Norse God in front of you. You used as much strength as you had to wrap your arms around him in a tight embrace as you softly cried into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around you holding you tightly to him. And you felt no pain, no more heartache. The man you loved was there with you finally.

"Loki…" You whispered into his ear. Your voice shaking gently and you felt a gentle but cold kiss to your forehead and you looked up at him. You had never seen him so distraught and so broken. He looked like he was holding everything back, to try and not to fall apart in front of your eyes.

"My queen...I'm...I'm sorry..I failed you.." His voice was just as shaky as yours. He blamed himself and you knew this now. You leaned up kissing him softly on the lips putting your forehead to his.

"Loki...you didn't fail me. I asked you to be with me on the day I die...and you're here." You couldn't help but smile you felt at peace. So you couldn't help it when you laid back but fear and panic ran over his face.

"Y/N..please…" He couldn't get his words out. His love was dying. He didn't know what to do or say and he felt useless. He started to stammer to try and think of a way to prolong the inevitable and your index finger slowly came up and was against his lips as you whispered.

"Loki of Asgard, Loki of Johtunheim, Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson….do not blame yourself that which has been determined for me since I took my first breath." Your hand cupped his cheek gently and made him tilt his head to look at him. Your words struck a chord with him and he quickly moved down to you. To give you one last passionate kiss. Any kiss with Loki sent you over cloud 9 and this one wasn't any different.

"I love you Loki...in the next life my king...perhaps we...can be together" With Lokis magic sustaining you from coughing in your final moments it made your death peaceful. Your eyes slowly closing as a soft smile stayed frozen on your face. Lokis eyes widened as your hand slowly fell from his cheek and he grasped it quickly. A single tear falling down his cheek as the sound your heartbeat flatlining filled the room. His tear fell onto your cheek and he felt his heart break within his chest. He slowly lifted your body into his arms and he held you close to him. His body shaking as he held yours to him. You were gone.

"I love you Y/N...my queen...I will find you again….and I'll never let go."

* * *

Well that's it. I might make this into a small series. I just really wanted to write something a little sad and it's nothing i've ever really done before. So hope you all enjoyed it and if you wanna see more than let me know.


End file.
